kristineseriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Endlessly
Endlessly is the 3 part novel recounting Jewel's return to Kristine Series and the lives of the people who were forever changed by her death and her resurrection. Synopsis Bernard - He gave his name and his love to just one woman. And blamed himself that she died. ''He lost direction to his life and thought that Diana could bring back his sanity. '''Diana' - She married Bernard because she loves him, because she thought she can accept that half of his heart does not belong to her. And she was wrong. Lance - He fell in love with a woman whose exotic beauty made the gods swoon. He saw her coal-dark eyes he thought held so many mysteries. And the Black Diamond - For her, life just had one meaning, Bernard. She died and lives again only for one man. Plot Endlessly 1 In Houston, Texas Jewel woke up from a 2-year coma with no memories of the last five years of her life. Anna first informed Marco over the phone on the day of the latter's wedding anniversary. Marco shared the truth to Emerald. He told the shocked Emerald of the events that happened right after Bernard discovered Jewel's body. Jewel's heart had apparently stopped for a few minutes but started beating again at the hospital in Paso de Blas. She was quickly transferred in Manila by Nathaniel where Emerald just gave birth at. There Marco and Nathaniel were informed by the doctor that though Jewel is alive, her brain would have suffered from the minutes that her heart had stopped breathing. The doctor told Marco that the family has to make a decision to cut off Jewel's life support or to keep her alive. Emerald and Jewel's mother, Anna, arrived from the States and demanded Marco to use all means possible for her daughter to be flown to Texas with her. She also demanded that the Fortalejo fortune be used to support her daughter's life even if the doctor says it's useless and that Jewel might be in the vegetative state all her life. Anna said she doesn't care if everyone thinks that Jewel is dead as she was almost declared as dead after all by the doctors. Nathaniel and Marco made arrangements to fulfill Anna's wish and flew Jewel to the States while it was declared in the Phillippines that Jewel is dead and a funeral was held. All throughout this ordeal, Bernard was sedated for lashing out often and thus was unaware of Jewel's real condition and was made to believe that Jewel was really dead. Upon learning of the truth, Emerald and Marco immediately made plans to fly to Houston. Before leaving, Marco told Nathaniel of Jewel waking up from comatose and asked him to ready himself of another storm to occur with the family. When the couple arrived in Houston they met Jewel who was still weak and not remembering the past 5 years of her life and only remembers herself as a 19-year-old before she had met any of the other Fortalejos. Anna also revealed that Jewel had given birth to a baby boy during her unconscious state and at the time of the accident she was 3 months pregnant. The baby boy was named Lenny. Marco was mad at Bernard for getting Jewel pregnant before marrying her but also wondered if Bernard even knew she was pregnant. Jewel was shocked to find out that she had a son and thought badly of herself since her family told her they don't know who was the father of her child as they didn't want to prematurely trigger her memory. Her family had also thought of letting her live the rest of her life in Houston and start anew. Although everyone was worried of Jewel's amnesia, they also believed it was for the better since they know Jewel will be devastated once she finds out that Bernard is now married to someone else. Unbeknownst to everyone, however, was that Bernard and Diana's relationship was on the rocks. Diana had been neurotic and was becoming drug dependent as a result of her insecurities with her husband still pining for a dead woman. Diana's troubled past revealed that she had suffered breakdowns before and the predicament of her company and crumbling of her relationship with Bernard was making her mental health collapse. Finally, Diana filed for an annulment showing three documents that she'll use to gain a swift result. Diana also started going under therapy. Marco and Emerald stayed in Houston with Jewel and Anna for 1 month keeping the reason for their immediate trip a secret to most except for Nathaniel. Jewel wanted to return with them believing that she might remember faster once she sees familiar things again. At the airport, at the day of Marco and Emerald's flight, they accidentally met Lawrence 'Lance' Navarro. Lance immediately felt attracted with Jewel and started spending time with her. Jewel was flattered for Lance's attention but revealed to him that she was not ready for a relationship as she was still sick. Lance was confused as to why the Fortalejos are not doing everything they can to find out who was Lenny's father. He revealed to the curious Jewel that the Fortalejo clan is one of the most powerful families in the Philippines. Endlessly 2 Jewel confronted her mother about her father's family and Anna revealed to Jewel that the people in the Philippines all believe that she is already dead. Jewel also felt that Anna was not telling her everything about Lenny's father. After the confrontation, Jewel announced that she was going back to the Philippines to find out more about her lost memories. Marco called for a family meeting in Paso de Blas before Jewel's arrival. Nathaniel had already revealed the truth to his wife and parents. Marco told the rest, Bernard and Zandro in particular, of the truth of Jewel's 'death' and her giving birth to her and Bernard's son. Bernard was in disbelief and was overcome with anguish. He was furious with Marco and Nathaniel for hiding the truth from him. Marco explained that it was Anna who had the legal right to make the decision as Jewel's mother. He asked Bernard if he had known she was pregnant and why he didn't marry her that could have made things differently. Bernard said that they had delayed his marriage to Jewel because his last name was still in the process of being changed from de Silva to Fortalejo. Bernard, however, upon finding out Jewel's pregnancy insisted that they be married days before the accident in a civil wedding presided by Judge Adriano. The revelation that Bernard and Jewel are married made Jewel Bernard's legal wife and his marriage to Diana null and void. But ridden with guilt for not being able to save Jewel and for emotionally hurting Diana, Bernard decided to not pursue Jewel who still had amnesia and asked to just get to see and know his son. Jewel arrived in the Philippines with Lenny and Lance. At a date with Lance, Jewel spotted a beautiful woman who Lance said was the wife of her uncle. Jewel wondered if she should know the woman. Lance mentioned the name of her uncle as Bernard and a twinge of recognition came into mind. The beautiful woman was Diana who immediately fainted when she saw Jewel. Lance approached Marco of his intentions towards Jewel. Marco asked Lance to stop his courtship of Jewel and threatened the younger man to not take advantage of Jewel's current state if he does not want their families to be enemies. Lance vowed that he'll marry Jewel if she would have him but Marco was firm when he said that Jewel will not see him as more than a friend. Diana confronted Bernard about seeing Jewel and Bernard told Diana of what he himself had just found out about a week ago. Diana was astounded with the news and realized that all those time Bernard was mourning not just for Jewel but also for the child he thought died as well. Despite the shock and pity for Bernard, Diana insisted that Bernard keep his 'promise' to her. Bernard said that he hasn't seen Jewel and will keep his 'promise' to Diana despite being a laughing stock to people when Diana is seen going out with Joshua. In another part of Manila, Diana's ex-boyfriend Kenneth was freed from prison and was out to get revenge from Diana and Bernard for the year he was imprisoned. With Diana's uncle Charlie's financial support, Kenneth started spying on Diana's whereabouts to kill her and her husband. Bernard went to Marco and Emerald's house where he met his son at the door. Lenny immediately felt comfortable with the stranger. Lenny shared with Bernard that he's full name is Leonard after his grandfather and father, a secret his grandmother asked him to keep from his mother. When Bernard told the young boy his name, Lenny asked if he was his father as his grandmother told him that his father will come and see him. Bernard revealed to Lenny that he is his father. The two men went to where Jewel was inside the house. Jewel and Bernard saw each other. Bernard introduced himself as Marco's nephew. Bernard was overcome by the urge to touch Jewel but restrained himself. Bernard decided to leave before his urges get the best of him. Jewel was confused with the emotions she felt for the married man while Bernard couldn't make himself drive away from Jewel and Lenny. He was still outside of the house in his car when Lance arrived to visit Jewel. Bernard told Lenny to just call him by his name and to keep their secret just between them. Jewel asked Emerald why Lenny was carrying the Fortalejo last name she had also wondered why Lenny looked so much like Romano when she's not biologically related to the Fortalejos. Marco and Emerald distracted Jewel from asking more questions. A few days after, Bernard came to visit Jewel and Lenny again and overheard Lance who was also visiting inviting mother and son to visit Alta Tierra. Bernard has again felt jealous of Lance who can openly woo Jewel laid his invitation as well to the woman to come to Paso de Blas. The two men pitted against each other that upset and made Jewel's head hurt. That night Bernard told Jewel that he'll pick her and Lenny to go to Paso de Blas telling her that she might remember when she sees the place. Marco was against Bernard's plans of taking Jewel to Paso de Blas afraid that the return of her memories will hurt her again. Bernard said that Marco, Nathaniel, and Anna had hurt them all so much already and it was time he took care of things. Marco confirmed that Bernard and Jewel's marriage was valid and legal as Bernard married Jewel using Fortalejo as his last name and was the registered documents. Marco pointed out that though theirs was legal, Bernard was still morally bound to Diana and the older man also tried to ask Bernard for his annulment with Diana which Bernard didn't want to discuss. Lenny was enthralled with Villa Kristine and for the first time ever since Jewel woke up from her comatose, she felt home and happy. Jewel was still troubled by her growing attraction to Bernard and she feels that Bernard looks at her with so much tenderness and warmth and also a hint of passion that makes her feel hot and bothered. The three spent time together in Hacienda Kristine. Jewel looked at all the Fortalejo photos on the walls of Villa Kristine. Bernard noted the absence of Diana's photograph on the wall, apparently Diana after a few weeks had decided to take her photograph to the Montero mansion saying that it looked out of place with all the others as it wasn't painted. Bernard concluded that he had really made a grave mistake in marrying Diana. One night in Villa Kristine, Jewel couldn't sleep and decided to step outside to the balcony. But as she approached the railing an intense fear overcame her that made her scream. Bernard who was rooming just next to hers came out and led her away from the balcony back to her room. Jewel asked Bernard to stay initially but changed her mind out of decorum. She asked Bernard if he knows that they are not really related to which the latter answered non-committedly. Bernard assured her that he wants her to recover her memories and he will do everything for her to do so. The two shared an intimate moment and Jewel noted that this time around when Bernard smiled it reached his eyes. The following morning Bernard took Jewel to the highest point in Paso de Blas overlooking the lands of the Fortalejos. Jewel fell by accident as she was getting off her horse and Bernard caught her just in time but bought fell to the ground. Bernard was unable to curve his desire and kissed Jewel to which the latter was unable to resist. However, Jewel's guilt called on her. Jewel said it was a mistake for them to continue and that she feels like a wanton and a woman with no morals for allowing the kiss to happen. Bernard immediately felt guilty and apologized for nothing in particular out loud assuring Jewel that she was not a bad person. Bernard hugged Jewel and Jewel wondered how could it feel like a mistake when she feels safe in Bernard's arm. When they returned to Villa Kristine, they found Lance was waiting for Jewel. Bernard was again feeling the onslaught of jealousy when Lance hugged Jewel. Jewel excused herself for a moment to change, when she was done and was about to look for Lance again she overheard voices from the library. She heard Lance accusing Bernard in keeping Jewel in the villa like a mistress. Bernard declared that his wife and child belonged in Villa Kristine referring to Jewel and Lenny to Jewel's shock. Lance said that he had investigated Jewel and Bernard and he had found out that Bernard and Jewel had a relationship before th accident and that Bernard is Lenny's father. Memories started flooding Jewel's mind, the pregnancy, their wedding, and the attack on her life. Bernard and Lance heard Jewel's scream and realized that she was just outside the library overhearing them. Jewel run out of the villa with Bernard right behind her. Jewel cried as she accused Bernard of lying that he will love her forever. Bernard declared over and over that he loves her. Lance was frozen on the spot as he watched on the two. Endlessly 3 Jewel's full memory was restored and as everyone predicted she was heartbroken with the knowledge that Bernard had married to another woman. Lance offered to take Jewel and Lenny away from Paso de Blas but Bernard wouldn't let it happen. The two men were ready to fight but Jewel intervened and decided to stay knowing that Bernard was capable of murder in his current state. The rest of the Fortalejos started visiting Jewel and Nathaniel was the one who explained to Jewel Bernard's relationship with Diana. Much like Bernard, Jewel chose to do what was morally right and opted to not pursue her rights as the legal wife. Jewel found out that her inheritance was given away upon her death to Zandro. She insisted to start working to support herself but Bernard did not allow her to live far from Lenny whom Bernard wanted to stay with him. Bernard took a long-term leave from work to spend more time with his son. Jewel began working in Kristine Group under Zandro who was taking over while Bernard was on leave. Everyday Jewel is chartered back and forth from Manila to Paso de Blas as per Bernard's condition. Diana discovered that Kenneth had been spying on her home while she was away for work. Kenneth figured that when he was told Diana was out of town, she was staying in Palawan and decided to travel to Paso de Blas to once and for all accomplish his revenge. Diana had tried to contact Bernard to warn him but couldn't get in touch with the man.Category:Fortalejo Category:Navarro Category:First Generation Category:Work in Progress